It's Okay
by bellastrange51
Summary: Charlie Weasley comes out to his family. He eventually gets married and has children just like everyone else. The only difference is that he's married to a man.
1. Preface

**Author's Note**

**Hello Readers! **

**This is the introduction to my latest story. The rest of the chapters are going to be about Charlie's spouse and children…so please stay tuned! **

**Sincerely,**

**Bellastrange51 **

**PS: For those of you, who are reading Greater Stars, please note that the story is currently on hold. The author I write it with is doing a service project in El Salvador and will not be back until the end of autumn. We would like to apologize for the long wait on that story. **

**Preface**

For the longest time, it was a secret. Perhaps it was denial, embarrassment, or pure disbelief. He had been asked countless times, and it only perpetuated his anger.

The first time he was asked was in 4th year. It was by his best friend Nymphadora Tonks.

The second time was in his 6th year, over Christmas holiday. It was his brother Bill who asked him.

Bill and Tonks asked because it was true. Those who knew him best admitted the truth, even before Charlie did himself.

It was not until the end of 7th year that Charlie came out for the first time.

He and Tonks were studying for the NEWTs in the library, when he suddenly stopped reading.

"Tonks?" he muttered.

"Hmm?" she asked, still reading through her copy of _Advanced Potion Making_.

Charlie bit his lip. "I need to tell you something…but you cannot tell anyone."

She looked up, an intent gaze in her eyes. It was signal for Charlie to continue.

Charlie tore a small bit of parchment off of his roll, and wrote it down. He folded the parchment and passed it to his friend.

Tonks took the paper, but she did not open it. That was the incredible thing about her…she just knew.

"You know it doesn't matter Charlie," she replied, smiling at her friend. "No one will feel any differently."

Tonks was right, of course, she always was, but Charlie was apprehensive.

She was his "moral support" during that first week of summer when Charlie told his family over dinner.

The table was unusually quiet that evening, and it was assumed that Molly's chicken dumplings were the culprits. When something was that good, the only focus was eating.

Tonks nudged her friend, encouraging him to take advantage of the opportunity. Charlie could feel his entire body lock up, but he knew he had to get it out eventually.

"Mum?" he asked.

Mrs. Weasley looked up and smiled at her second eldest son.

"Charlie?" she asked.

"Well," he began, "this is really for everyone…and I don't really know how to say it…it's just…"

The entire table looked at him, and Charlie began to have a panic attack. He shot up for his chair and darted away.

"I can't," he muttered. "Never mind. I can't."

He ran upstairs. The slamming sound of his door resonated through the Burrow.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" 11-year old Ron asked.

"Just leave him alone," Tonks replied softly. Her tone was sad. She did not want to follow Charlie upstairs. She knew for a fact that he wished to be alone.

Mrs. Weasley just could not do that. She left the table, and headed up the stairs to Bill and Charlie's room where she gently knocked on the door.

"Charlie? Sweetheart?" she asked gently.

He didn't respond, but Molly could hear him crying from behind the door. She decided to open it.

Charlie was on his bed, holding his legs to his chest with his head on his knees.

"Forget about it," Charlie muttered.

"Something is bothering you, Charlie." Molly replied. "May I sit down?"

Charlie didn't answer, not because of his frustration, but because the whole situation was incredibly awkward. He was the dragon trainer, the strong Weasley, and now he was curled up in a fetal position next to his mother.

"What did you want to tell us Charlie?" Molly placed a hand on her son's shoulder, but he moved away.

Molly sighed. She knew what was happening, but she wanted Charlie to tell her for himself.

"Just tell me, Charlie," she pressed. "No one else is here."

"That's the whole point!" Charlie jeered. His head shot up, and he grabbed the tips of his hair in his hands. "I can't have these secrets anymore mother!"

"I know," she replied, "I know".

"I'm…" Charlie strained. "I'm gay mum."

Molly gave her son a small smile and nodded.

"I am so glad you told me, sweetheart." She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

"Me too," he replied. "Now please let go…this is awkward."

As she let go of her son, Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Do you want to come finish dinner?" she asked. "I know Tonks was worried about you."

"In a minute…" he answered. "I need to think."

It was actually less than a minute. Charlie took a deep breath, and headed downstairs. Upon his arrival, everyone looked up except for Molly who continued eating. Tonks gave him a kind smile.

"Wotcher Charlie," she greeted.

He smiled back at his friend and took his seat. There was a long pause of silence, but Charlie worked up the courage.

"I'm sorry that I freaked out a bit," he stated, clearing his throat. "The truth is that there is something very difficult to tell all of you…and I am absolutely terrified."

"Are you gay?" George asked. He said it in such a casual way that Charlie's mouth dropped in shock.

There was a pause. Everyone at the table looked back and forth between George and Charlie.

"I—" he replied. "I—yea…I am."

They were all pretty quiet for a moment, until Bill spoke up.

"I'm cool with that. You know I am."

"Same," Percy added.

Ron shrugged, and Ginny nodded.

It was going to be okay.

**Author's Note**

**Hello Readers! **

**That was the introduction to my latest story. The rest of it is going to be about Charlie's husband and children…so please stay tuned! **

**Sincerely,**

**Bellastrange51 **

**PS: For those of you, who are reading Greater Stars, please note that the story is currently on hold. The author I write it with is doing a service project in El Salvador and will not be back until the end of autumn. My apologies on that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note****: Hello readers! I hope you enjoy the 2****nd**** chapter to this story. This chapter covers a very large span of time, but the story will begin to condense by the 3****rd**** chapter. I would also like to add that although the intimacy is light in this chapter, it will become more graphic, so don't be surprised when that happens! Again, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. The more reviews I receive, the quicker I tend to update. **

**Sincerely,**

**Bellastrange51**

**June 8****th****, 1999**

**Oradea, Romania**

The sound of the water beneath the bridge faded away. His knees had gone limp, and he was shaking. He took himself back a moment, to remember how it all began.

_The Quidditch World Cup, 1994_

_Charlie was decked out in Irish face paint and clovers. He made his way down the steps to the Firewhisky stand when a man walked directly into him. _

_There was a splash, and Charlie and the man were immediately soaked down the chest. Charlie looked up to see a vaguely familiar person. He was a tall wizard, thin but not as lanky as Charlie. He had chocolate brown hair, slightly messy, and he was bloody attractive. _

"_Merlin," the man said, "I am so sorry!" _

"_Hey," Charlie laughed. "I was going to grab some Firewhisky anyway. You saved me some galleons." _

"_Henry Beery," the man stated, holding out his hand for shaking. _

"_Charlie," the ginger replied, "I'm Charlie Weasley."_

_Henry's face suddenly changed in realization. _

"_I've seen you before," Henry remarked. "I think—"_

"_I think you were several years ahead of me at Hogwarts," Charlie suggested. _

"_Oh," Henry answered. "That too, but erm—"_

_Charlie tilted his head, looking puzzled. _

"_Forgive me," Henry continued, "but do you ever go the The Petrel?"_

_Charlie was taken aback for a moment. Henry couldn't tell if he was just surprised or totally offended._

"_I'm sorry," he added. "My mistake." Henry took a step back, slightly nervous at Charlie's slow response_

"_Oh… no! Don't apologize!" Charlie exclaimed, breaking his surprise. "I have been there."_

_Henry grinned. "Would I be able to buy your drink, Charlie?"_

Charlie was back in reality, and his reality seemed too good to be true. He looked down at the small box, the beautiful gold ring, and Henry down on one knee.

"Charlie Weasley," Henry stated, smiling like a fool. "Will you marry me?"

Bringing his dragon-scarred palms up to his mouth, Charlie nodded.

"Yes," he breathed, the excitement creeping in his throat. "Yes, I will."

Henry stood up and threw his arms around his lover. They kissed passionately for a few moments until Henry let go to put on the ring. Charlie would purchase Henry's the next day.

The wedding was small, but it was everything Charlie wanted. It was in rural Romania, just off the border of Hungary. Bill was the best man, and Molly and Tonks had planned the whole thing. The only bittersweet aspect was the absence of Fred.

They were invited to Remus and Tonks's home a few days after their honeymoon.

The four of them were having tea, coffee, and cake at the kitchen table, when a small cry was heard from upstairs.

"I'd better go get him," Tonks said, getting up from her chair.

Henry continued telling Remus about the latest play he was in. He had attended the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts upon his graduation from Hogwarts.

"We are actually going to use a real head." Henry laughed. "It makes it all the better."

"Can't go wrong there," Remus replied. "And what about you Charlie? How are all your fire breathing friends?"

"Haven't actually been back yet," Charlie replied, taking in a forkful of yellow cake. "I'm actually trying to gradually get back into work."

"And considering the lovely spots on your neck," Tonks stated as she made her way back down the stairs, "you have a lot of excitement to come back from."

"Nymphadora," Charlie replied, blushing a bit. "Shut it." He placed a hand over his largest of hickeys. "And by the way," he added, "I was hoping I could speak to you in private."

"For sure," Tonks said brightly. She handed Teddy to Remus. "I'll take you into our bedroom."

They left the table and went down the hall. Charlie hadn't seen much of the new house yet. The master bedroom was nice, to say the least. It was formal and classy, but slightly exotic with the colour scheme. It was the perfect combination of Remus and Tonks.

"So what's up?" Tonks asked, plopping herself onto the four-poster bed.

"I just wanted to thank you," Charlie answered. "For…helping me…"

"Accept yourself?" Tonks suggested, smiling up at her friend who was standing before her.

"How is it you always know what I'm going to say?" he asked, giving her a light smack on the back of the head.

"I'm your best friend," Tonks answered simply.

Charlie nodded. There was an awkward silence until Tonks spoke.

"…Was that it?" she asked.

"Oh, yes," Charlie replied. "I just had to tell you."

Tonks giggled and hopped back up. "Love ya too, Charlie."

When they arrived back in the kitchen, Henry was holding Teddy.

"Charlie…Charlie!" Henry laughed. "Watch this…"

Henry tickled Teddy's stomach, and the baby's hair went from turquoise to bright purple.

Charlie grinned and sat back down in his chair.

"Well," Tonks replied. "If you ever want to babysit him…be my guest."

The rest of the evening was fantastic. Charlie and Tonks got into talking about their school days. Remus was surprised at how much trouble Tonks had caused the professors. He knew she was a handful, but nothing near what Charlie had described. Henry would jump into the conversation occasionally, but he couldn't get his hands off of little Teddy.

At the end of the evening, the newlyweds apparated back to their flat in Romania. It was tiny, with only one bedroom. Half of the pictures on the wall were of dragons, and the other half consisted various "artsy" things of Henry's.

"We should really get a house," said Henry.

"Too small for you?" Charlie asked. He hugged his husband from behind, and Henry placed his hands over Charlie's.

"A bit," he added. "Charlie, I've been meaning to ask you—"

"If I ever want a child?" he interjected, kissing Henry on the neck.

"How do you always know what I am going to say?" Henry turned around and placed his hands on Charlie's waist, just so he could kiss him properly.

"I'm your husband," Charlie answered. He gave his husband a peck on the lips.

Henry smiled. "Is that a yes then?"

"Yes," Charlie replied. "Give me some time…but it's a yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi readers! Sorry for the long wait. It's been final paper/exam time, but it's calm again now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading my 3****rd**** chapter. Please review***!**

**January 20****th****, 2002**

**Ballysadare, Ireland **

_Hey Charlie,_

_Sleep as long as you can tonight. You won't get this much sleep again for at least seventeen years. _

_-Bill_

Charlie chuckled at the parchment. It was true. People had been telling him for the past several months.

"I'm forgetting something." The bed creaked loudly as Henry stood up. "Merlin Charlie, I feel like I'm forgetting something"

Charlie, seated at a rundown desk in their hotel room, turned to look at his husband and smirked.

"What?" Henry asked.

"You haven't forgotten a thing." Charlie stood up from the desk chair, and walked towards him.

Henry sighed, "I just feel like—I don't know."

Charlie took his husband's hand; bringing it to his mouth, he placed two small kisses on top.

"You're a worrier," Charlie stated. "You have been perfect with all of this."

Henry sighed again and gave a small nod. It was obvious that he was exhausted. Thin bags seemed permanent under his eyes, and his messy brown hair was far messier than usual.

Charlie brought his mouth to Henry's neck and continued to plant soft kisses. Henry responded a bit more eagerly, soon rubbing the bulge in Charlie's trousers.

Everything was passionate chaos from then on. Clothes were completely discarded within minutes. They had moved to the bed beside them, and Charlie braced himself as his lover entered him. It didn't take long to reach total bliss.

"Merlin, Hen—oh, Honey that's so good."

Before he could reciprocate, Henry cried out and spilled inside his husband. He collapsed, and Charlie was soon placing more kisses on his neck.

"I love you, Charlie." Henry muttered. "I'm so happy with you, you know that?"

"I know," Charlie whispered, "and I'm glad, considering we're adopting a child tomorrow."

Henry sat up, smiling at bit. He tapped a finger on Charlie's freckled nose. His petite features were adorable with his thin, lanky build.

He brought a hand down to Charlie's erection, stroking it softly while his lover let out soft moans.

"Love you," said Henry, maintaining his slow and smooth pace.

"Love you," Charlie muttered. "Now do fuck me before I lose my bloody mind."

**The Next Morning**

**January 21st, 2002**

The wizarding part of Ballysadare was one of the poorest areas in Ireland. About twenty young children lived in the orphanage, and it made Charlie sad to see so many without loving parents.

There was an office not far from the entrance, obviously the place where the legal settlements were made. Henry knocked on the door.

"Enter!" said a female voice with a keen Irish accent.

Henry opened the door and entered with Charlie.

A middle-aged woman with frizzy brown hair was seated at the desk. She wore old grey robes with a hole in one of the shoulders.

"You are my next appointment? Weasley, yes?"

"Yes," Henry answered, trying to take in the unorganized workspace. "We are here to adopt a baby girl."

The woman nodded. She pulled out her wand, and retrieved a file from one of the drawers.

"Yes, My name is Mrs. O'Brien," she replied. "It says here you were looking for girls…aged two months to four years?"

"Not four years," Charlie clarified, "Four months. Two months to four months."

The witch looked at the couple and then down at the parchment.

"Is something wrong?" Henry asked. He was already nervous, and this was simply emphasizing his anxiety.

The witch looked up at the couple once again, still seeming quite confused and troubled.

"You are documented," she began, "to adopt a 3-year-old girl and a newborn today."

"Well," Charlie replied, trying not to worry like his husband. "We would only like to adopt one child today. Would that be possible?"

"The issue is," Mrs. O'Brien, replied, "that the age group you are seeking is already documented with specific families, and the two girls chosen for you are sisters."

Henry looked like he couldn't breathe. Noticing, Charlie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Madam," Charlie stated. "Do you mind if my husband and I have a word outside?"

The witch nodded. Charlie could tell that she felt bad about the miscommunication, but he also knew that rules about family could not be tampered with.

Charlie took his hand, and they went outside the office. Closing the door behind them, they stood in a dim hallway.

"What are we going to do?" Henry muttered. "We can't do this!"

Charlie bit his lip.

"They are family," he answered. "And this took damn long to find an orphanage that would let a homosexual couple adopt."

"I know," said Henry. "I know. I just—I know this was my plan to begin with, but two children? And one is 3-years-old already!"

Just then, the woman came out of the office.

"Gentlemen," she said, "Pardon me, but perhaps if I introduced you to Reagan, then you would feel better about your decision?"

Charlie and Henry exchanged glances, and Charlie turned back around, giving the woman a hesitant nod.

"Wait here," she said, pointing to the chairs in the office.

"I can't believe they messed this up," Henry muttered as soon as the woman left. "This is children we're talking about…there's no room for careless errors."

Charlie placed and hand on Henry's and they waited in silence. Luckily for their own nerves and anticipation, the woman was back quickly with the little girl.

"Regan," the woman said, "This is Henry and Charlie. They are visiting our home today."

"Hi," the little girl said meekly. She gripped tightly onto the witch's robe.

Charlie looked at the little girl. She adorable and sweet, but she had dirt on her cheeks and hands. Her brown curls had not been brushed, and her dress was practically made of rags.

"How are you sweetheart?" Charlie asked.

"I'm—" the little girl answered, "sleepy."

"You may sleep after your chores," the witch reminded.

Henry was taken aback. They had 3-year-olds doing chores? He gave a quick glance to Charlie. They both had the same look of sadness and sympathy in their eyes.

Without totally having his husband's permission, Charlie took the leeway.

"Would you mind, Madam," Charlie requested, "if we spoke with her alone for a minute?"

"Would you be okay with that?" she asked the little girl. Reagan thought for a moment. Her legs were shaking with some fear, but she nodded.

"Very well," said the woman. She quickly left, shutting the door behind her.

"So your name is Reagan, right?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," the tiny child replied. Charlie and Henry could tell that she was rather shaken up.

"I promise that you don't have to be afraid of us." Charlie motioned for her to come closer. "Would you like to sit down?" He gestured to his lap.

Reagan was hesitant, but she walked to Charlie.

He lifted the child onto his lap. Looking at Henry, Charlie wanted him to speak next.

"Charlie and I are married," Henry told Regan. "We are here to become parents."

"To be daddies?" Regan asked, looking interested.

"For you and your sister," Charlie added.

"I would have a daddy?" Regan asked. "And my sister would? And we not live her? Not live here ever?"

Charlie smiled and brought her closer.

"You would have two daddies," he said.

Reagan's eyes widened. "I leave forever?"

"Forever," Henry answered. "And you get to live with us, and we will love you and take care of you."

"Where is the house?" she asked. Reagan did not seem fearful anymore, and her tiny palms were clutching Charlie tighter.

"In Romania," Charlie said. "I train Dragons, and Henry is an actor."

"Dragons are scary," Regan stated, her emerald green eyes widening slightly.

"Not if you train them, sweetheart." Charlie gave her a small smile. "I would teach you, if you want."

Reagan's mouth widened. She looked back and fourth between Charlie and Henry. They were not quite sure whether or not Regan was in favour of the idea, or simply surprised. Charlie took her tiny hand.

"Would you want to do that, Reagan?" he asked, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Reagan thought for a moment and then nodded slowly.

**Author's Note: Hi readers! Sorry for the long wait. It's been final paper/exam time, but it's calm again now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading my 3****rd**** chapter. Please review***!**


End file.
